


What if?

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Tsukishima realises his feelings for Kageyama. Albeit aggravating slowly.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	What if?

Tsukishima felt a prickle of annoyance when he saw Kageyama leave the gym with Hinata. Again.

Although Tsukishima and Kageyama lived in the same neighbourhood. Hinata was now days stuck to Kageyama's side till they parted at a juncture, where Hinata pedalled high into the mountains and to his neighbourhood on the other side of town. Whereafter him and Kageyama would walk home together. 

Awkward in first year, they could barely tolerate the others present. But now in third year their mutual interest for volleyball and surprisingly music had cemented a friendship that Tsukishima utterly adored. He often looked forward to their quiet conversations back home. 

Lately, Kageyama seemed to be unconsciously picking to go ahead with Hinata. Tsukishima wondered why. His mood was worsening so he repressed his thoughts.

He felt like a second choice. And he hate it.

* * *

Tsukishima felt irrationally mad when Kageyama didn't wave at him when he passed Tobio's physics class.

It's so silly, he chides himself. But the bitterness grew within him until late evening that day. Exacerbated by Hinata and Kageyama's joint departure home. Tsukishima didn't bother even a nod when Hinata saluted him goodbye when going home. He pulled his headphones compact over his ears.

He felt a yank at his sleeve. Tobio looked at him confused.

"Hey?"

Tsukishima felt a surge of anger in him. The flame flickered more with Tobio's irritatingly endearing consternation. He couldn't decide if he loved him or hated him in that moment. 

"What?" Sharp and hurt.

Kageyama spoke cautiously, "How did that lab experiment go? You had said you'd complete it today."

He remembered?

Reflecting back Kei realised he probably responded overzealous and mawkishly smitten. But it's okay. As the way Kageyama was smiling and laughing at him was worth that.

* * *

"Why are we taking this so seriously?"

"I don't know but I love it."

Hours had trickled by and they were still in the gym. Practising their quick. 

They'd made a game out of it, displacing the bottle to various points on the court and spiking the ball at it. 

As captain and vice-captain it was expected Tsukishima and Kageyama respectively were working hard for their club. Especially now following this long period of sedentary due to final exams.

Another hour passes. It is properly dark outside when they lock up the gym and head out.

Tsukishima was sore. His muscle spent and his eyes droopy. But he felt strangely content. 

Kageyama walked closer to him than usual. Tsukishima appreciated that warmth. The shower was cold.

"Goodbye Kei."

"Night T-Tobio.'

The name felt foreign and strange but accompanying it a warmth spread in his mouth like liquor chocolate. Tobio's slight of mouth did have him drunk in love.

* * *

Tsukishima wanted to deny these feelings.

They don't make sense. Kageyama is just a friend! Nothing more. He doesn't see Kei that way so it is wrong to think of him that way. Unless-

He was only jealous when Tobio was around Hinata cause it took time for them to be together away from Kei. Simple friend jealousy.

He was only prickly when Tobio didn't wave at him because besides when the played volleyball, despite being decently close friends, Tobio never sought out Kei. Or acknowledge him at school. What a bad friend, Kei would think. The real reason he could neglect a little longer.

He wanted to rip out his hair, rub his head and text him for answers.

_"What type of friend am I to you?"_

_Typing_

_7:34 PM_

_"what"_

_"... nevermind."_

_"close friend."_

_"I am honoured your highness."_

_"One more bad joke and i am moving you straight to acquaintances."_

_"Surprised you can use a word that big!"_

_":p"_

_Such a cute boy. Kei thinks, smitten. He was in deep._

**_"Well in that case who am I to you?"_ **

_Kei's heart rate rises and peaks. Did he want to tell Kageyama even if he wasn't entirely certain how he felt? He wanted to talk about Kageyama but most certainly not with Kageyama itself._

_"I'll tell you tomorrow."_

**Author's Note:**

> based of real events and feelings  
> leave a comment!


End file.
